Fragile Trust
by Kav23
Summary: Danny and Steve, together they have faced a lot of hurdles and survived but will their friendship survive this one? Especially when one is charged of attempted murder of another. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Danny moaned as he tried to open his eyes and after a few struggles, using all the energy left, his eyes barely opened. The bright light above him caused him to close his eyes. He was determined to open his eyes again but the pounding headache was not helping. Danny blinked again as curiosity was killing despite the headache. He didn't know where he was but then the white ceiling and beeping sound on the background could somehow tell him where he was. But still Danny cannot remember. How did he end up in the hospital? Hell, he cannot remember anything!

He tried to look around and the surroundings confirmed that he was indeed in a hospital. He tried to move but then stunned when he found his wrist restrained to bed railing. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself.

Danny was beyond confused. As he tried to reach for the call button, the door was opened and Chin walked into the room.

"Chin, thank God you are here. What is going on? Why am I retrained?"

Chin took a few steps closer but then still remained away from the bed. "You are the one supposed to tell me, Danny."

"What do you mean?" Danny tugged against his restraint. "What the hell is going on?" Danny burst out as he watched Chin. Chin's eyes were cold; Danny has never seen Chin like that before.

Chin crossed his arms against his chest. "You are restrained because you're being charged with attempted murder of Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **Thank you for your time. Have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _Chin crossed his arms against his chest. "You are restrained because you're being charged with attempted murder of Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett."_

"What?" Danny yelled almost instantly. He wondered if he heard it correctly. The pain piercing through his skull just increased to another higher level with what he had just heard. He tried to process what Chin had said but it didn't make any sense. It could never make any sense. He tried to kill Steve, his partner, his best friend, his brother?

"What the hell you are talking about?" Danny claimed. His voice shook in the worst way possible. How can anyone accuse him of this?

"Really?" Chin glowered at Danny before he stormed over to the bed. "I have Steve lying on an operating table for the past three hours because you shot him. You hear me? YOU. SHOT. HIM. Two bullets straight to his chest and you would have shot him the third time and finished him off if I was not there to stop you."

"No, it can't be true!" Danny shook his head violently as he felt the world stumble down with Chin's words. He could never shot his brother. "I…I don't remember. I can't remember anything!" Danny shouted back, frustrated by the fact that he cannot remember any single thing. "You're lying, what kind of sick joke is this?"

"Joke?" Chin growled. "I can show you the CCTV footage of you shooting him."

"Chin, please. I'm begging you. You can accuse me of anything and I would gladly accept it but not this one. I would never hurt him. Chin, come on, you know me."

"I thought I did but what happened three hours ago just changed everything in split second."

Danny pulled against his restraints. "What happened three hours ago?"

"You shot Steve, that's what happened."

"I don't remember, I can't remember!" Emotions began to betray him. His eyes began to swim with tears.

Chin stood there, looking intently at Danny. He came in to get some answers but then all he got was more questions.

Danny trembled. His inability to remember made him wonder if what Chin was telling the truth.

"You don't deserve to live," Chin mumbled under his breath after some time as he studied Danny.

"What?" Danny's brow snapped together. His eyes were brimming with misery.

"That's what you told Steve before you shot him."

-H50-H50-H50-

"He doesn't remember anything," Chin said as he walked into the waiting room. Kono and Lou stood up the moment they heard his voice.

"How did he react?" Kono inquired.

"The doctor has to sedate him." Chin held out a harsh breath.

Lou massaged the back of his neck. "It feels like I'm in an alternate universe. Looks, I may not be as old as you guys in Five-0 or around Danny and Steve but I'm telling you something seriously wrong with Danny. There is no way he would put bullets in Steve like he did."

"He would rather shoot himself than Steve. That's the Danny we know." Kono chimed in, agreeing with Lou.

"I'm confused as you guys are." Chin looked at Kono and Lou. "When I went in, he looked really disordered. I can see from his eyes, he didn't even know how he ended up here. I know he is not lying but then what made him shoot Steve? I saw it with my very own eyes."

"Tell me exactly what happened," Lou demanded.

"Kono and I, we came back to Palace at noon after stopping by at the ME's office. Kono went up to meet Steve to update him and I went down to see if Jerry has finished analyzing the video recording I have given him."

"Okay." Lou nodded. "Go on."

Kono continued from where Chin had left. "Steve was alone in his office. When I asked where Danny was, he said Danny is not coming in today, because he was called to attend some meeting at Charlie's school. Then, Steve asked for Chin, so I went to Jerry's to send Chin back to Steve."

"So, until you went to Jerry's office, Danny was not there?" Lou asked Kono.

She shook her head before she resumed. "I was with Jerry when I heard the first gunshot."

"Where were you then?" Lou asked as he turned to Chin.

"I was on my way to Steve's office when I heard the first gunshot. I came running in and for one second I was stunned when I saw Danny holding the gun. Steve was already on the floor, he was clutching his chest, bleeding. It took me a while to process what I was seeing, you know." Chin looked at Lou. "Before I could anything, Danny shot Steve again."

Lou still could not digest what he was hearing.

"I had to tackle Danny, hurt him in order to stop him," Chin added in. "It was really strange."

"What was strange?" Lou asked.

"When I was tackling him, it left like he was a different person. It was not Danny."

"What if …" Kono's voice trailed off as she thought very hard.

"What are you thinking, Kono?" Lou asked.

"We all saw Danny last at dinner yesterday. He was the usual him, bickering about pineapples on pizza but we didn't see him in the office today morning. So, from yesterday midnight until today afternoon, something must have happened during that time. We need to find out if he was really in Charlie's school or was it any form of distraction to make sure we don't find for Danny at that time. What if someone did something and turned him against Steve?" Kono voiced out her thought.

"Like brainwash him?" Lou questioned.

"Maybe because that's only possible explanation I can come up with." Kono threw her hands in the air as she was clouded with frustration.

"I think I will have to agree with you Kono," Chin said. "Because I can't think of anything else either especially after Danny admitting that he doesn't remember anything. But Danny's preliminary blood reports come back clean. Nothing to suggest he was under the influence of any drugs." Chin informed.

"Maybe it's not any ordinary drugs."

All three turned to the new voice vibrating in the waiting room and saw Jerry.

"Jerry, you got something?" Chin asked.

"Devil's breath," Jerry said as he walked closer to them.

"Devil's what?" Lou raised his eyebrows.

"Devil's breath or the drug's real name is scopolamine."

"What kind of drug are you talking about?"

"It looks just like cocaine, white and powdered, but moments after unwittingly inhaling it, or ingesting it through food or drink; victims turn docile, deprived of their free will although they seem awake and lucid. To the world, they look perfectly fine but in fact, they have lost control of their own actions."

"So, they don't know what they are doing?" Kono questioned.

Jerry nodded before he continued. "In a TV documentary, Miriam Gutierrez, a toxicology expert in Bogota, Colombia, explained that it's the perfect substance to commit criminal acts because the victim won't remember anything."

"It makes sense, Danny doesn't remember anything," Chin added. "But Jerry, Danny's initial blood report came back clean."

"It can't be detected in the initial stage, Chin. In Spain, a woman was raped in the tourist resort of Benalmadena having lost her memory after just one drink with a local man. Her initial blood and urine tests showed no traces of any substances, leading the police to believe she was lying. However, her hair samples taken a month later, however, proved she had been drugged with Devil's Breath." Jerry explained.

"So someone drugged Danny, made him lose his own will and instigate him against Steve?" Lou tried to make a conclusion.

"But all this is for what?" Kono asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "To hurt Steve? Is Steve the target? Why take this long and complicated way?"

"Maybe to divert our attention to Danny?" Lou suggested. "To make us believe it's an internal conflict?"

Chin remained quiet. His thoughts were jumping somewhere else. "I don't think Steve was the only target."

"What are you saying?"

"I think the target is Five-0, us. Hurting any of us will only make us stronger but turning us against each other is what going to make us weaker. The only way anyone can break us is by breaking the bond between us."

"I'm not sure about that but I do know one thing for sure," Kono spoke quietly. "If Steve doesn't make out alive of surgery today, we will lose Danny too."

* * *

 _ **Poor Danny! Do you think he would be able to cope all this? All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"Officer Kelly, he is still in surgery."

"Well, I'm sure you can give me more than that." Chin prayed for more information.

"I'm sorry, officer. There is nothing more I can tell until…"

"It has been three hours now, somebody must be able to tell something," Chin grumbled but regretted the next moment. There was no point yelling at the nurse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled sadly. "I know you are worried about your friend. The doctors are doing everything they can, just hang on."

-H50-H50-H50-

"Thank you, Rachel. I will call you back, then you can come to the hospital." Kono ended the call and turned back to Chin and Lou. "There was no such meeting arranged in Charlie's school today. In fact, Charlie was running a slight fever today morning, so Rachel didn't send him to school. She tried calling Danny a few times in the morning to inform about Charlie. It went straight to voice mail, so she thought he must be busy with work and thought he would call back once he is free."

"So, it's a setup up," Lou said and was about to continue with his thoughts when Kono spoke.

"Wait a second." She said before she went to the couch and dug her hand into patient's bag and took out Steve's phone. "Okay …" She mumbled as she scrolled down his messages. "Got it. Steve got a text from Danny at 7 am."

"Can you read it aloud?" Chin asked.

 _Yo, Steve. There is a meeting in Charlie's school today that I have to attend. Sorry, didn't inform you earlier, it totally slipped out of my mind. Will call you once I'm done. Danny._

"Steve replied saying, _No problem partner. Take your time. I will cover for you_."

"Whoever behind this, they certainly have done their homework. They knew Steve wouldn't ask any question if it's about Charlie." Lou added in.

"Danny doesn't remember anything and we can't wait any much longer. If we want to help him, we need to do something fast. Kono, stay here, keep an eye on Steve and Danny. Lou, you and I, we will go to Danny's house. See if we can find anything." Chin gave orders.

Chin began to leave with Lou but turned back to Kono when another thought stroked him. "Kono, while you are here, can you liaise with Jerry? Try to trace Danny's whereabouts. Like how did he come to the office? Did someone drop him in the Palace? Any information that can help us to nail the person behind this."

"On it," Kono mumbled as she retrieved her phone to call Jerry.

"And call me the second you hear anything about Steve."

-H50-H50-H50-

"Where's the fresh blood?"

"On the way, it's coming."

"We don't have time! He's losing blood. I need it right now!"

"It's here, Doc." A nurse updated. "I'm hanging it right now."

"His blood pressure is dropping!" Another nurse alerted Dr. Lenski.

"Ah, dammit!" Dr. Lenki hissed. "Come on Commander, you're not helping here."

-H50-H50-H50-

The room was entirely dark. No lights anywhere. His heart was pounding against his chest.

 _You're sinking and shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down, shutting down completely. Every word I utter is your only guidance. Let my word, my voice wash over you._

Danny tossed and turned his head to the sides. The voice didn't seem to leave him alone.

 _Steve McGarrett is a target. He is your target._

"No," Danny mumbled in his sleep.

 _Steve McGarrett needs to be eliminated. Pull the damn trigger and finish him off._

Danny's breathing increased rapidly and become gasps of breath.

 _Now repeat after me, 'He doesn't deserve to live.'_

"No!" Danny screamed as he jolted up in the bed as Kono charged through the door, the remnants of the taunting voice still clinging to his mind. Danny's eyes darted around the room and Kono's arms around him reminded him of where he was.

Kono held Danny as he trembled in her arms. "Take deep breaths, Danny. Calm down."

"Oh my God, Kono. I shot him, didn't I?" Even Danny's breaths trembled.

"Danny, calm down."

"I tried to kill him."

"Danny…"

"I'm monster. I killed my own partner."

"Danny…" Kono whispered. She knew her voice was not penetrating Danny's chaotic mind. "I need some help in here!" Kono screamed towards the door, hoping someone would hear her.

 _Steve McGarrett is a target. He is your target._

Danny used his free hand to clutch the side of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Make it stop, Kono!"

"What's going on here?" Dr. Adele entered with a nurse.

 _Steve McGarrett is a target. He is your target._ _Pull the damn trigger and finish him off._

"Make it stop!" Danny yelled again as he began to use his hand to hit the side of his head repeatedly.

"Danny, stop, you're hurting yourself." Tears threatened the corner of Kono's eyes when she saw Danny's condition. She fought against his dominance and held his hand, stopping him from hurting himself.

Dr. Adele quickly pulled out a syringe and poked it through Danny's IV's bag.

Kono held Danny closely and continued to mumble comforting words as he succumbed to the effect of the sedative. Kono loosened her tight grip and carefully laid him back on the bed when he stopped fighting and went completely still.

"If he is a risk to himself, then we have to restrain his other hand as well."

-H50-H50-H50-

"Hey, you're okay?" Lou asked as he stepped out the car with Chin.

"I'm okay." Chin shrugged.

"Ah ah."

Chin sighed. "I can't get it out of my head. It has been replaying again and again."

"What has been replaying?"

"Danny shooting Steve. Me, hitting Danny to stop him." Chin rubbed his face. "I never imagined …"

"Chin, none of us would have imagined about this."

"Yeah." Chin nodded and took a deep breath. He need to keep himself diverted. "Check the house, I will see if I can find anything outside first."

Lou nodded before he walked and inspected the front door. He opened the door using the spare key given by Rachel. "There is no sign of forced entry in the front," Lou said before stepped in. "Wow, I didn't know Danny was a cleaning freak like Steve."

Chin quickly stepped into Danny's house when he heard Lou. Chin frowned when he saw Danny's living room. "Something is wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at this room." Chin took a few steps to the front and turned back to Lou. "I have been to his house few times and I can vouch with my life that not for once I have seen it this clean. Steve is the cleaning freak, not Danny. He likes to keep things everywhere. Something must have happened there."

"I will get the CSU down here. If what you're saying is right, then we might just found our main crime scene."

-H50-H50-H50-

"No pulse."

"I'm not letting you slip away under my watch, Commander."

"Still no pulse."

"Come on, Commander. Don't be so stubborn."

"Doc, should we call it off?"

* * *

 _ **All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Kono leaned back on the couch, she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. What she had just gone through with Danny and lack of news on Steve's condition was beginning to overwhelm her. She wondered if she would able to handle the situation.

"Kono."

She heard the panic stricken voice and saw Rachel practically running toward her.

"Rachel." Kono jumped to her feet.

"I know you told not to come yet but I can't help myself. Something must be seriously wrong. Danny would never hurt Steve."

"Rachel."

"No, you don't understand. Steve meant so much to him."

"Rachel!" Kono put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "We know. We believe Danny didn't know what he was doing. We are working on proving that."

"But how could it be possible?" Rachel frowned.

"We believe Danny had been drugged." Kono briefly explained what Jerry has told them.

"Oh dear." Tears began to shone in her eyes.

"Yeah." Kono nodded sympathetically. "He woke up the second time shouting. I think he was remembering something because he kept shouting asking me to make it stop as he repeatedly hit his head. Dr. Adele believed that, together with the effects of the drug, Danny could be hypnotized."

"So, you're saying they turned his mind against him?"

"Yes because there is no other way Danny would willingly shoot Steve."

"Oh God," Rachel mumbled as she sat on the couch near her. "It's going to crush him if he knows what he did."

"He knows," Kono whispered softly as she sat next to Rachel. "And he is sedated at the moment." Kono took in a depth breath before she continued. "I know it's not easy to take in, but right now our main focus is to catch the person behind this and help Danny."

"How is Steve?" Rachel asked.

"He is still in surgery."

"Rachel, listen. I need your help."

"Anything."

"Does the kids know about this?"

"No. Grace went to cheerleading camp, thank God for that and Charlie, I left him in his friend's house, told them to keep him away from any news."

Kono again, nodded sympathetically. "Dr. Adele referred Danny's case to her friend. Dr. Mark is a psychologist and he is also a certified hypnotist. I spoke to him briefly over the phone and he agreed to Dr. Adele's suggestion that Danny might be hypnotized. He is on his way now. Now that the effects of the drug had worn off, Danny is fighting against the voices in his head. Dr. Mark said it is very important to reverse the damage done to Danny's mind. I shared with him on how Danny was when he woke up and Dr. Mark said unless Danny is calm he can't start the hypnosis process."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you beside him, Rachel. Dr. Mark said a familiar voice beside him would be helpful and I can't think of anyone else."

"Of course." Rachel forced a smile. "But Kono, even if we reverse the effects, I don't think we will get the old Danny back. Whoever they are, they already harm him." Rachel said, her voice trembled.

Kono looked at Rachel, she pressed her lips together. She can deny for as long as she wanted, but she knew Rachel was telling the truth.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Chin, are you listening?" Kono asked when she heard no voice coming from the other side after she updated him about Danny's condition.

 _"Yeah."_

She heard his faint voice. "Dr. Mark has arrived and I send Rachel with him. I think Danny is in good hands. We can focus on the case, any lead…" Kono's question was cut short with a voice.

"Anyone here for Commander McGarrett?"

"Chin, wait." Kono mumbled over the phone and clicked on the speaker and looked up, "That would be me, I'm Kono Kalakaua and over the phone is, Officer Chin Ho Kelly, Five O. How is he? Is he alright?"

"I was very close to calling it off."

Kono gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Commander was shot twice in his chest. He was lucky with the first bullet, it was stuck in his chest wall with minimal damage, but unfortunately, he was not lucky with the second bullet. "Believe or not, that one bullet did some real damage. The bullet after passing through the right lung, the bullet penetrated the right atrium, pierced through the atrial septum, punctured a hole near the posterior leaflet of the mitral annulus, and exited the heart on the left ventricle just near the circumflex artery close to the atrioventricular groove. The bullet then passed through the left lung and ended up between the eighth and ninth ribs. As he arrived, we placed Commander on urgent extracorporeal circulation."

"This circulation thing, what is it?"

"It is a technology which makes it possible for cardiac surgeons to work on the open heart. During extracorporeal circulation, the pump of the heart-lung machine takes over the work normally performed by the heart. It took us some time, but fortunately, we were able to fix the damage."

"But there is something else …" Kono tried to keep herself calm.

"Yes, we are very much concerned with the effects of blood loss. He lost a lot of blood to which we had to give multiple blood transfusion. His body is extremely weak due to blood loss. We have hooked him up on a ventilator to make sure he is receiving enough oxygen."

"Please be honest here, doc. What are his chances?"

"He is not out of woods yet but he has put up a good fight so far so I'm not giving up on him. We will be keeping a close eye on any signs of brain injuries…"

"Woah, doc…" Terror overtook her face. "Brain injury? Why are you talking about brain injury? He was not injured on his head."

"Kono right? Can I call you Kono?"

"Yes, please."

"Kono, not all brain injuries involve a blow to the head. The rate in which Commander was losing blood was faster than the rate we were able to replace them, which leads him to code in the table to first of all. It took us some time to get him back, and his brain was deprived of oxygen for that amount of time. The brain represents just 2% of body weight, yet it uses about 20% of the body's oxygen supply. Without it, the brain can't perform even the most basic functions. I know it's not easy to take this in but the effects of oxygen deprivation are similar to those of other brain injuries."

"What kind of complications are we talking about?"

"It depends on how severe the lack of oxygen to the brain was and we will only judge the extent of the damages once he wakes up. I can tell you one good thing though, his CT scan showed no severe damage to his brain because if it was severe, he would have slipped into a coma or worse even brain death."

Kono couldn't help but gasp again. "You're sure that is not the case?"

"I'm very sure. We will worry about this later. Right now, our main priority is to keep him as comfortable as possible. With the nature of the surgery, the next twenty-four hours are important."

"Thank you, Dr. Lenksi."

"You're welcome. Don't worry, we will take good care of him."

-H50-H50-H50-

Chin shoved his phone in his pocket and looked up, his eyes meet Lou's. Both were still dazed with the information they have received about Danny and Steve.

Chin cleared his throat. "D-Did the CSU team found anything?"

"Danny's alarm system was hacked using the alarm company server. They disarm it and made it look like Danny did. The CSU processed the place but they didn't find anything. It's clean."

"Maybe they wore gloves?" Chin suggested.

"Maybe this is not the crime scene?" Lou shrugged. "Maybe Danny just got hyper and cleaned his house before the incident."

Chin remained silent.

"Right now, we don't have any solid evidence. Nothing to indicate something happened here. We are back to square one, we have no leads as if for now."

Chin looked up at Lou, determined. "But that's not going to stop us."

* * *

 _ **All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"Everything okay, Dr. Mark?" Rachel asked when she saw him flipping through the notes attached to the clipboard.

Dr. Mark smiled as he nodded. "I was just checking Dr. Adele's notes here. He's still unconscious." Dr. Mark gestured to Danny on the bed.

Rachel tore her attention from Dr. Mark to have a glimpse of Danny on the bed, before she turned back to the doctor.

"I have something to check with Dr. Adele. I will come back quickly. Keep an eye on him. If he wakes up before I come back in, make sure to keep him calm."

Rachel nodded and waited for Dr. Mark to leave the room before she walked forward and sat on the chair beside Danny's bed. She was too engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to realize someone slowly walking in.

-H50-H50-H50-

Kono walked out to the entrance and drew in a long breath. She rubbed her forehead again; it was becoming hard to ignore the throbbing pain troubling her head.

A cab stopped just a bit far from her and a girl jumped out. Kono's eyes almost bug out when she saw Grace.

"Grace." Her brows snapped together.

"Auntie Kono!" Her eyes shifted to Kono's and it was glazed with layers of tears. As she blinked, it dripped and slid down her cheeks. She was biting her lips, trying hard to hide any sound that she was afraid would escape.

The moment Kono took in the sight of Grace, she knew that Grace has found out but how? Rachel told that she was in a camp. Kono quickly walked up to Grace and wrapped her arms around the girl. Grace sobbed into Kono's chest with her hands clutching Kono's back tightly. Kono held her in silence for few minutes before she slowly walked to a bench nearby, taking Grace with her.

"Grace, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a camp?" Kono asked gently.

Grace sniffed. "Is it true, Auntie Kono? Danno shot Uncle Steve?"

Kono sighed. She knew sooner or later, Grace would come to know about the incident but she didn't expect it to be this soon and most of all, she was the one to her. "Grace, I want to be honest with you and at the same I want you to trust me, alright?"

"I trust you, Auntie Kono."

Kono held out a shaky breath before she carefully chose the words. "It was an accident, Grace. Danno didn't know what he was doing."

"But how is it possible?"

Danny has always been proud of sharing how matured his girl has turned out to be, relying on that, Kono carefully explained all that happened or all that she knew so far.

"Danno is going to be devasted."

"I know but it's not his fault. Technically, he didn't do it, he was forced, he was tricked into doing it."

"I want to see Danno."

"Not now, Sweetie. Doctors are with Danno, they are going help him to feel better, okay? They are going to help him to erase the horrible voice from his mind. Don't worry, your mom is with Danno." Kono gently rubbed Grace's back.

"Do you think Danno will be alright?" Grace whispered.

Kono forced a smile. "Of course. We will be there to help him but first, tell me, how did you know about this?"

Grace drummed her fingers on the knees as she spoke. "We were having a break and I tried calling mom, it went straight to voicemail, so I was simply browsing the net and saw the news."

Kono closed her eyes for one moment. These are some of the times she hates social media. "Okay, did your teacher know that you left the camp?"

Grace shook her head.

"It's okay but we will have to call them, okay?"

Grace simply nodded before she asked her next question. "How is Uncle Steve?"

Kono sighed inwardly. "He's hanging in there but you know Uncle Steve, he is a super seal, that's what you call him, right? He will be alright."

"Can I see him?"

"Ah…" Kono uncrossed her legs and hunched forward to join Grace. "It might not be a good idea right now, Grace."

"Please, Auntie Kono. Just for few minutes. We all know how Danny was tricked into doing it but Uncle Steve didn't know, right? I just want to go in and tell him that it was not really Danno. Uncle Steve needs to know that Danno wouldn't hurt him intentionally. Please, Auntie Kono, I will be alright. I'm big kid now, I know how to handle seeing him like that."

Kono exhaled. "I can't promise you, but I will try to talk to the doc."

-H50-H50-H50-

Kono again walked back downstairs after leaving Grace in front of Steve's room. Grace has requested some time alone with Steve and Kono wanted to respect that. At the same time, she wanted to check progress on Danny. She walked to a nurse and was about to ask for Dr. Adele when she heard a voice filled with pain calling out her name. Kono was alarmed when she saw Rachel wobbling towards her. Her right hand clutched to the side of her forehead and blood was leaking through the gaps of her fingers, running down her forearm.

"Rachel!" Kono rushed forward and caught her before Rachel's legs gave way. "What happened?"

The nurse nearby rushed to help.

"She…n-not nurse…Danny…away…g-gun… Steve."

-H50-H50-H50-

Grace's heart sank. She thought she would be able to handle it, but then once she entered the room, she understood. You can never be ready to see someone you love dearly in a hospital bed. Scary thoughts jammed mind, words stuck her throat and her body trembled. Steve looked pale, the white sheets he was covered with seemed to have more color than him. Her eyes were locked with the tube coming out his mouth and the wheeze sound coming out of the ventilator will forever haunt her soul. Only when she reached out to touch his hand, she realized how shaky her hand was.

Her hand finally touched his cold hand and her breathing quicken. "U-uncle Steve." Her voice was horrible, she wondered if it was her voice.

"It was not Danno, Uncle Steve." Her eyes welled up. "You know, right? He will never hurt you. You know how much you mean to him, don't you, Uncle Steve?"

Grace jerked when the door burst opened and her eyes widened when Danny walked in with a gun in his hand.

She quickly turned around, facing Danny. "Danno, what are you doing?"

Danny held up the gun and pointed it towards Steve. His eyes were unfocused, refusing to meet Grace's.

Grace stepped in the way, standing right in front of the barrel of the gun. She raised her hands up. Softly, she whispered. "Put the gun down, Danno."

Danny shook the head, still refusing to look into Grace's eyes. "He's a target."

"He is not a target. He is your brother. Look at me!" Grace raised her voice a bit and the gun in Danny's hand trembled.

"The voice in your head is not true. Listen to me, listen to your daughter."

Danny looked into Grace's eyes.

Grace carefully took one step to the front. "He is your brother, daddy. You love him, and he loves you."

Danny shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Do you know who I am?" Grace asked as tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Grace." He barely whispered.

"Yes, your Grace, your monkey. I am telling you, he's not your target. He's a family, Danno. Don't do this, put the gun down."

* * *

 _ **All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _I am telling you, he's not your target. He's a family, Danno. Don't do this, put the gun down._

"Danno," Grace called softly, again. She took another step to the front. "Give me the gun, you don't need it."

Danny looked from the gun to Grace and then back to the gun. "I can't…"

"Don't listen to the voice in your head, Danno. Listen to me. I'm more important to you, right?"

Danny nodded slowly.

Grace watched Danny carefully. She knew he was in the middle of a dilemma. Her voice was putting a good fight against the voice in his head. She knew what to do, it's something she has learned from Danny.

"Don't listen to your head, Danno. Listen to your heart. I know it wouldn't say anything else other than 'I love you' to me and Uncle Steve."

Danny stepped a few steps back and Grace knew she was getting upper hand in the situation.

"You said you will do anything for me. So, I'm asking you, give me the gun." Grace took another step to the front and extended her hand.

Danny's eyes were on Grace, and his hand trembled, losing its direction. Grace took instant advantage of the situation. She took drastic steps towards Danny, snatched the gun, threw it across the room and hugged him dearly.

"It's okay. It's okay, Danno." Grace consoled when Danny broke into fits of cries. She exhaled in relief when she saw Kono running into room, towards them.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Rachel, can you tell me what happened?" Kono inquired. Finally, she was given some time alone with Rachel after the nurse had bandaged her forehead.

"It all happened too fast." Her voice trailed slowly. "I was sitting beside Danny when a nurse entered. That's what I thought since she was wearing a nurse uniform. She said she needed to give Danny some medicine and I knew something was off because Dr. Mark didn't inform me of such thing. I said I want to check with Dr. Mark first and next thing I know I was on the ground. She hit my head." Rachel's hand went over to the bandaged area.

"What happened then?"

"My head wasn't bleeding then, I just fell down from the impact. I saw her taking a small glass bottle. The moment I saw the white powder in it, I knew it must be the powder you were telling me about."

Kono nodded, quietly following what Rachel was telling her.

"I had to do something, I can't let her hurt Danny again. So, I jumped on her, took her by surprise I guess, pushed her to the wall, snatched the bottle and threw it out of the window."

"You did great, Rachel."

"Not really because that pissed her off. She hit me again but this time with a tray. I fell down again, I kinda passed out for one moment, not really sure how long it was but when I barely opened my eyes, Danny was on his feet, holding a gun and she was there beside him, speaking something to his ears. Then they walked out, and I come out, finding for you."

"Don't feel bad, Rachel. You did what you can at that moment. Please don't blame yourself." Kono tried to console.

Rachel pressed her lips together, as she slowly shook her head.

"Rachel, we checked the CCTV footage, but we can't get her face. She hid it too well from the cameras. Right now, you are the only one who saw her. Can you help a sketch artist to draw her face for us?"

"Absolutely," Rachel answered without any second thought.

"Lou." Kono turned around and called. After a few seconds, Lou Grover peeked in, looking at Kono.

"Lou, can you get a sketch artist down here?"

"I called our very own forensic sketch artist. He is on his way."

-H50-H50-H50-

"It will take some time, perhaps few hours before he is back to normal state."

"So, you were able to reverse the effects?" Chin asked.

"Yes, it helped that he was not exposed to the drugs the second time. That is why his daughter's voice were able to penetrate him."

"He remembers all?" Chin's voice fell. "Everything he did?"

"Mostly. I couldn't reverse the lope holes created by the drug though, that's why he can't really remember her face clearly, I mean the lady that did things to him but he remembers shooting his friend."

"Oh man…" Chin bit his lower lip and he shook his head.

Dr. Mark took a few steps closer to Chin and placed his hand on Chin's shoulder. "Please keep a close eye on him. Given the circumstances, there are chances for… him to fell into dark thoughts … you know what am I saying?"

Chin nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Mark."

Dr. Mark forced a smile. "Please don't hesitate to call me if you need any help."

Chin watched as Dr. Mark walked away before he stepped into Danny's room. His heart sank when he saw Danny crying silently.

"Danny," Chin called gently.

There was no response from Danny.

"Danny, you didn't know what you were doing. Your mind was turned against you. Steve is still alive."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Danny's lips trembled as he spoke. "I shot my partner and I have to live that for the rest of my life!"

"Danny, please…"

"I even held up a gun to my daughter's face. I could have killed her as well."

"Danny, please listen to me."

"Leave me alone."

"Danny…"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

-H50-H50-H50-

"Jerry, please tell us some good news," Chin spoke as he looked at Kono and Lou.

"I got the sketch you send me." Jerry's voice vibrated through the loudspeaker. "And about the hospital CCTV footage…"

"Jerry, we can't her face from that, we already know that."

"Yes, we all know that, but what you don't know is that I isolated her frames, and tried to get some details about her, like her height and etc. So, combined with the sketch, I was able to narrow down the suspect list…"

"Jerry, you got her?"

"You can say that. Her original name is Joyce Antwi. She is in Los Angeles's FBI's wanted list. She is a contract killer and very well known for her skills, using the combination of devil's breath and hypnosis."

"How did you find her? Are you sure it's her?"

"I'm positive, I even got the video of her spying on us. Remember, the night before, we all went out for drinks?"

"Yes." All three said at the same time.

"Yes, she was there, but just like the hospital, she was careful not to show her face but then, when she walked out, the CCTV from a clinic across the street caught her."

"So, what's her story, how is she connected to us?" Lou asked as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to really shorten the story for you guys because we have to go to the most important part. She landed in Hawaii two weeks ago, using an alias as Emily Dickens and that's the same alias she used when she went to Women's Community Correctional Center."

"Correctional Center?" Kono raised her eyebrows.

"Did you find out who did she requested to meet, Jerry?" Chin questioned.

"I did and brace yourself guys because this is a real kicker."

"Who is it, Jerry?"

"Michelle Shioma."

* * *

 _ **We all saw Shioma last in 7.21 episode right? So, for this fanfiction, let's assume after the episode, she got her sentence and is in** **Correctional Center.**_

 _ ** _Al_ l feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Thanks for those who have taken time to review and follow the story._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Danny had never felt so alone, so lost in his life before and he knew it was only the beginning of pain and suffering.

Everything that he remembered had turned into painful memories. They are sharp like shards of glass, and it was slowly cutting through him every time he remembered shooting Steve. He couldn't escape from those memories or hide from them. They were slowly growing, taking a shape of a monster, imprisoning him. He couldn't scream or fight back. He had no choice but to just endure them every time memories of him shooting Steve flashed through his minds.

He has experienced pain before, when Rachel left him and married Stan, when he had to fight for Grace's custody right, even when Matt was murdered but nothing compared to this. Chin said Steve was alive, but what was his real condition? Will Steve ever forgive him? First of all, will he have the guts to see Steve to beg for his forgiveness? He was scared of what future might hold for him.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his shins and let his head fall down to his knees. There was no way he could hide from the thoughts in his head. Danny heard the sound of the door being opened.

"I said I want to be left alone!" Danny snapped even before he could look who was standing at the door. He chose silence when he saw Rachel but then panicked when he saw the bandage on her forehead.

"I didn't d-do that to you, right?" Danny stuttered.

"No, Danny. Not you." She was instantly beside him on the bed. "I know you wanted some time alone but I know you. I know what kind of thoughts must be running through your mind right now so I came in to tell you something."

Rachel continued when Danny remained silent.

"It would be a lie if I say I can understand what you're going through. Maybe I can't understand your pain but I do know how much Steve meant to you. I know he has always been a brother, he filled the void left by Matt."

"What I did…" Danny began to whisper.

"You didn't do it, Danny," Rachel argued.

"But it doesn't make me feel any better, Rachel. Tricked or not, I was the one who shot him. It will never be okay."

Danny has a look in his eyes that Rachel has never seen before and it scared her. She forced a smile and placed her hand on his knees. Rachel sighed, she knew only Steve would be able to put an end to Danny's misery.

"Yes, you're right." Rachel said as she gently rubbed his knees. "It will not be okay today, tomorrow or even after one month, but one day it will. Trust me, it will."

Danny wanted so badly to trust Rachel's words but he doubted it. He knew no matter how much he tried to forget, to forgive himself, what he did would keep taunting him. Even if Steve forgives him, this guilt, the grief he was feeling would reemerge again and again. Like a revengeful ghost, it would haunt for the rest of his life.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Chin, where are you going?" Kono asked as she tugged Chin's arm and forced him to face her.

"Where you think I am going?" Chin threw his hands in the air.

"Chin, going to see Michele at this moment is not going to do us any good."

"Oh yeah?"

"Chin, I get that you're angry." Lou stepped beside Kono.

"Damn right, I am!"

"Chin, we have nothing against her at this moment and you know that. Right now, our priority is to get Joyce. Michele is in the prison and she is not going to run away. I promise you we will have some time alone with her and you can give all the shit you want to her, but right now, we need to get Joyce. Without her, we have nothing to pin on Michele."

"Even if we get Joyce, knowing Michele, I can guess she must have already worked on a backup plan," Chin argued.

"Perhaps, but now we find Joyce first."

-H50-H50-H50-

"Rachel, where is Grace?"

"I send her back home since it's getting late. Someone needs to be with Charlie."

"You should go home too."

"Grace made me swear that I will not leave you alone."

Danny forced a chuckle. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"We know." Rachel said quickly. "That's not why I'm staying."

After few moments of silence, Danny spoke. "Rachel, do you think I will be allowed to see Steve?"

"Danny, what kind of question is it? Of course, you can go in and see him."

-H50-H50-H50-

They have been standing outside of Steve's room for some time. Rachel didn't say anything, she continued to hold Danny's hand and waited for him to say anything or to take the first step.

"Rachel," Danny called. His voice was soft. "I want some time alone…with him."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm right outside if you need me." She let go of his hand, gently rubbed his back before she stepped away from him and sat on a chair nearby.

Danny inhaled. Thoughts accelerated inside his head when his hand reached for the knob. At that very moment, his mind replayed the painful attack again. His heart started to beat harder and faster. Turning the knob, Danny pushed the door and his weak legs were plastered at the entrance. His eyes were fixed on Steve's fragile body. Forcing down the bile threatening his throat, Danny took slow but steady steps into the room. Danny walked to the other side and sat on the chair beside the bed. Steve looked as still as a brick. If the sight of a tube forced down Steve's throat was already disturbing enough, the wheezing sound ventilator was making each time it sent air down to Steve's lung was cruel to send chills down Danny's spine.

With tears waiting at the corner of his eyes, and words losing its voice, Danny found himself in one the situations he has never been well in dealing with. It was hard to imagine that the man lying on the bed in front of him was the same man, same partner, same best friend, same brother that added special meaning in his life.

Danny blinked, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks. "S-Steve," Danny spoke, his eyes drifted to Steve's heart monitor. "I'm not here to explain why I did what I did."

Steve's heart rate decrease by two numbers and increased back after few seconds.

"I'm here to say I'm s-sorry." Danny wiped his tears away. "I'm not sure if I still have the right to ask you for anything after what I did to you but Steve, please be okay. You have to wake up."

Danny's hand quickly found Steve's without any second thoughts and the moment he touched, he felt nothing at all. The hand left lifeless and that frightened Danny. As if the touch triggered something, Danny quickly let go of Steve's hand, took steps backward and bumped into the wall.

It was his fault, it's because of him Steve ...

Sounds that were near felt like far away. He started to breathe all wrong, beginning to gasp like there was no enough oxygen in the air.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**_ _ **All feedback are appreciated.**_ _ **Thank you for your time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._**

 _ **First of all, I would like to clarify something to a 'guest' who commented that too much focus has been on Danny the whole time and barely anything on Steve. First of all, this story is not Steve focused or Danny focused, it's more plot focused. Right now, the plot demands attention on Danny's character, which I think it's justified. He just had been tricked into shooting his best friend. His emotional and mental state requires attention. As for Steve, he will get the attention he deserves when the right time comes. If you are ONLY looking for Steve hurt story then I'm sorry, this fiction might not cater your need. I hope this clarifies your doubt. Thank you.**_

 _ **Have a nice day.**_

* * *

Danny bent over, hands on his knees, struggling to regulate his breathing.

 _In and out. In and out._ He kept telling himself but it was not helping.

His weak legs gave away and he fell down, his back slightly hitting the wall again.

His chest heaved yet again when he saw Steve's still form. Tears welled up behind his eyelids and slipped down his cheeks without any resistance.

When did he become this vulnerable?

His hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. He wept, tears streaming from his eyes, heaving sobs began to tear from his throat, but still, his gaze did not leave Steve. The pain, it really hurt, like it was still an open wound.

The world was slowly turning into a blur, and so did all the sounds. Everything was getting numb.

Out of nowhere, he could feel hands on his shoulder, faint taps on his cheeks but the painful emotion was causing so much pain that at one point he lost all the feeling around him. Everything darkened into nothingness as he passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

-H50-H50-H50-

With two of their most important team member down, the remaining members was working like a burning fire to locate Joyce.

Chin answered his buzzing phone. "Duke, tell me some good news."

"Chin, APB on Joyce just got hit."

"Where is she?" Chin quickly opened the loudspeaker so that others could hear.

"At Inouye International Airport. She just checked in to fly out to New York."

"Ah ah," Kono chimed in. "Birdy is in a rush to fly."

"Who called with the information, Duke?" Lou asked.

"The check-in officer from the other counter. She said she is positive that she saw the right person, although her hair is much shorter and blond."

"We expect this. She might change her appearance to blend in. What did you tell the officer to do, Duke?"

"Exactly what you briefed us, Chin. I asked her to treat her casually. They checked her in, right now; she's in the waiting lounge. All units have been redirected to the airport. I'm five minutes out but we have the airport security's eyes on her."

"Good, but keep it calm, Duke. She must not know that she's been watched. We are on our way.

-H50-H50-H50-

Steve was sure he was trapped in some sort of blankness because there was nothing to see. He couldn't see anything, hear anything. It just felt heavy and numb, really numb. He couldn't move his hand, his body or his head and there was something down his throat.

He scrunched his eyes but then he can't really remember how to open them. It felt weird, why can't he remember how to open them?

 _Fine. Can't open them. Should try something else._

Steve tried his best to strain to hear and makes sense of what he could hear around him. The noises were very faint, but it was beeping steadily. Other than that, it was quiet, too quiet.

 _Where am I and why?_

But then it was getting hard to think as well, so Steve just laid still.

After some time, Steve could feel movement around him. He struggled to open his eyes. He tried harder, slowly it did, but it was barely open. Everything was bright and white. He could see a blurred figure bending over, hovering him.

The blur figure was saying something. Looks like asking something important but then Steve couldn't really make out what the blur figure was saying. Steve was not interested in what it was saying, he was more interested to know something else.

 _How long was I out? I really hope it wasn't long._

The blur figure, it kept saying something, demanding something.

Nothing was making any sense. It was a total chaos.

 _I did not know where I was. How did I get here? What to do? Where to go?_

And there was again darkness. It was beginning to overpower his thinking, like a thick blanket waiting for cover his numb body. There was nothing on reality to hold onto, so, Steve gave in to the invading darkness. At least it was comforting.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Dr. Leila, I saw your message."

"Dr. Lenski, Commander is awake but he's not responding to me." The junior doctor informed as she stepped aside to allow Dr. Lenski to take over the situation.

"Commander McGarrett, can you hear me?" Dr. Lenski bent over and looked over the unresponsive eyes. "Keep calm, Commander. You have a tube in your throat to help you to breathe. Blink if you understand."

Dr. Lenski watched carefully for any kind of reaction but unfortunately, there was none. Steve's eyes fluttered closed.

"Well, no action, for now, I guess." Dr. Lenski voiced out before he turned to Leila, the junior doctor who only joined a month ago. "What you think, Dr. Leila? Should we remove the tube?"

Dr. Leila spoke as she handed the clipboard to Dr. Lenski. "Not yet. According to the latest report, his oxygen levels are still yet to be stable. If we perform extubation now, he might not be able to regulate his own breathing."

"Good." Dr. Lenski smiled. He always likes junior doctors who know what they are doing. "Keep a close eye on his oxygen level and vitals. Page me if he wakes up again."

-H50-H50-H50-

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight A330 with service from Honolulu to New York City. There has been unexpected minor accident earlier on take-off pathway. It has been cleared and we are currently sixth in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately twenty-five minutes time. We apologize for the inconvenience caused. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Hawaiian Airlines. Enjoy your flight."_

A passenger grumbled. "Twenty-five minutes?"

Joyce leaned back further into her seat as she tapped her knees nervously. Twenty-five more minutes before she get the hell out of the island. Her work was done in the island although it was not up to her expectation.

It was not perfect but what she did create the mess needed.

-H50-H50-H50-

Chin together with Kono and Lou waited for the exit door on the back of the plane to be opened. The moment the door was open and when flight attendant stepped aside, they entered in.

"She is in the main cabin. Seat A35." The flight attendant informed.

"Thank you," Chin said before he quickly walked in. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary tension among the other passengers, so they kept the gun down.

He walked past the seats carefully. It was Chin's idea to announce the delay and keep the plane from taking off and thankfully, the flight captain and attendants have played their part really well.

Chin passed seat A40 and in the front, he could see another flight attendant standing, slowly gesturing his eyes to the seat in front of him.

Chin nodded. He stopped at seat A36, just one seat behind her.

"Going somewhere Joyce Antwi?"

Joyce gasped before she jumped to her feet. Chin quickly held his gun up, straight to her face. Chin could hear gasps from the other passengers but his eyes were trained on Joyce. Kono walked pass by Chin and stopped beside the seat in front of Joyce's. Lou stood behind Chin, his gun also up trained on Joyce.

"Didn't expect for a last-minute party from us?" Chin smiled sarcastically and then his smile died. "Book her, Kono."

Kono holstered her gun before she forcefully pulled Joyce from the seat and cuffed her. "You have right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. All feedback are appreciated.**_

 _ **A heartfelt thank you for your support for this fiction.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

After hours working on the case, Lou Grover stepped out for a break. Chin and Kono will be interrogating Joyce, so Lou decided to came down to the hospital.

Lou sat as he watched Steve sleep. Although the ventilator was removed and replaced with face mask, Lou was still worried. Lou's mind kept on reminding him about doctor's words about possible brain injury caused by oxygen deprivation.

He leaned over and rested his hands on Steve's bed. One of his hand touched Steve's forearm.

"Please be okay," He whispered softly.

A nurse came in a few minutes later and Lou quickly stepped out of the way to allow her to do her work.

"I won't take much time. You can sit back with him in a while." The nurse smiled a little.

"It's okay," Lou smiled back. "I will let him rest. There is some other place I need to be. I'm sure if Steve is awake, he will ask me to go to the same place."

Lou glanced over Steve's still form, mentally prayed for his friend one more time before he walked out, finding for Danny's room.

-H50-H50-H50-

Rachel practically jogged her way to the hospital cafeteria. She knew that she was late, but she had no choice, she didn't want to leave Danny alone but Lou came in, she had a reason to leave the room. Her eyes scanned through the cafeteria and spotted Dr. Adele sitting in the last table.

"Sorry, I'm late." Rachel apologized before she sat down.

"It's okay, Rachel." Dr. Adele said with her usual smile as she pushed the cup of coffee towards Rachel. "Luckily, the coffee is still hot."

"You said you have something to speak to me, Doc?" Rachel asked. "Something about Danny?"

"I'm afraid so, Rachel." Dr. Adele smiled sadly.

"What is it about? You can be open with me."

"I'm discharging him tomorrow, Rachel. Physically he is fine but emotionally …"

"He is not fine." Rachel sighed. "I know."

"I'm very much concerned about his mental stability. It is very important to get the help he needs, Rachel because I'm afraid if he doesn't deal it well, he might fall into serious depression and if we don't look into it, it might start to interfere his daily life."

"You're suggesting therapy?"

"Yes and Dr. Mark is very much willing to help." Dr. Adele passed Dr. Mark's card. "I want you to speak to Dr. Mark first. Don't force Danny into going for therapy, sometimes they might not be ready for it. Talk to Dr. Mark, he would be able to guide you better."

"Thank you, Dr. Adele. You have been very helpful."

-H50-H50-H50-

Lou stopped at the entrances of Danny's room. Danny sat on his bed with his head slumped into his hands. Lou walked in quietly, rested a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked up. "Lou, what are you doing here?"

"I came in to see my friend." Lou smiled softly before he sat on the chair.

Danny sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea, Lou."

Lou could hear pain vibrating in Danny's voice. "I'm not here to say anything; I'm just here to sit with you. If you don't want to talk, then we are not going to talk, but please allow me to sit for some time with you."

And true to his words, Lou didn't speak. He just sat there. He wasn't even looking at Danny.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked after some time.

"Doing what, Danny?"

"Being here."

"Because that's what exactly what you would do for me."

And that words and Lou's sincerity touched Danny.

"I… I," Danny struggled with words but Lou waited patiently. "It's messed up, Lou. I'm messed up. I feel like I am drowning and there is no hope of being saved. The memories start to spread through my mind, clouding my thoughts and taking me back to places I never wanted to revisit. I press my palms to my ears trying to block out the sound, but it doesn't work. I kept hearing that gunshot. They only grow louder and louder. I just want them to go away. Is that so much to ask?"

Lou watched as Danny poured out his emotions.

"Each time I closed my eyes, I see his face. Steve's face, right before I shot him. Do you know how shocked he was, he couldn't believe that it was me who was pointing a gun at him. That moment, he could take out his gun, shoot me, defend himself, but he didn't do it. He was basically paralyzed, too static, too stunned to do anything, but look at what I did? I shot him.

"Danny…"

"I know, it wasn't me. Everyone kept telling me the same thing, and let me tell you something, it's not helping, not helping at all!"

"Danny," Lou called softly. "I know nothing could be said, or done to ease your pain. I just want to tell you, that I'm with you as long as it takes."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Lou. What if he wakes up and I… He …"

"Hey, hey." Lou touched Danny's forearm. "Steve would understand. Just like how all of us, we understand what happened, Steve would understand too."

"What if he hates me, Lou?" Danny spoke like a child.

"Steve will never hate you."

"You don't know that!"

"Then how could be sure that he will hate you?" Lou argued back. "I know it feels like nothing to hold on to, it's dark everything and all you can see is hopelessness but don't stop fighting Danny. Look in, you know this is exactly what would Steve tell you in situations like this. He will tell you to keep fighting, to ignore the darkness trying to stop you. Don't let the darkness win, Danny. Don't let her win."

The last words hit Danny very hard. He looked straight to Lou. "You said her."

The sudden change in Danny's expression honestly worried Lou. He wondered if Danny was ready to listen to what really happened. Was it safe to tell him about Joyce? What would be his reaction if he finds out about Michele's connection?

"Danny…"

"So, it's a her? Who the hell is she? What did she do all these?"

"Danny, listen to me…"

"Is she in our custody?"

"Danny…"

"I asked you if she is in our custody!" His voice was louder.

"Yes."

"I want to see her."

"Danny, I don't think…"

"I said I want to see her!"

-H50-H50-H50-

"Joyce, I hope you're enjoying our Hawaiian hospitality," Chin said as he entered the interrogation room with Kono.

"I'm not speaking to you guys until you get me a lawyer."

Chin looked at Kono, with his eyebrow raised, playful smile in the corner of his lips. "Oh, Kono, Joyce is not in the mood to talk to us."

"Fine with me." Kono shrugged. "She just has to listen. I'm pretty sure she will be very much interested to hear what we have."

Joyce rolled her eyes and looked to the side, ignoring Chin and Kono.

Chin crossed his arms over his chest. "Self-confidence, I like it."

Kono's jaw tightened with Joyce's behavior. She forced himself to remain calm. "Joyce, we know you're on FBI's wanted list."

Joyce turned to Kono and she crossed her legs. "I know you will not hand me over to them."

"Don't be too overconfident, Joyce." Chin chimed in.

It was Joyce turn to smile as she looked at Chin. "You hand me over, you will never know what really happened."

Chin's expression hardened. He knew she was telling the truth.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Joyce asked as she leaned further into the chair she was cuffed to. She was playfully tugging her restraints.

"What?"

"Did you guys really think that you have successfully apprehended me? Why do you think I kept using the same alias? For a person on an FBI list that's pretty stupid, right?"

Chin and Kono were taken aback but they kept their expression poker faced.

"You think you guys surprised me? Correction officers, I was waiting for you guys. You walked into my trap."

Chin stuffed his hands in his pocket and Kono's eyes widen slightly.

"You guys like games?" The corner of Joyce's mouth quirked up. "I love games, want to play one?"

"What do you want?" Chin asked coldly.

"I want Detective Williams. Send him in."

"No," Both Chin and Kono said at the same time.

Joyce scoffed. "It's not like I'm going hypnotize him in front of you guys."

"That's not going to happen." Kono said firmly.

"Then you getting nothing from me, not even why Michele Shioma... you know all those interesting information. You give me what I want, I will give what you want."

"Why Detective Williams?" Chin asked.

"Because, Danny and I, we have some unfinished business." Joyce winked as she smiled.

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. All feedback are appreciated. T**_ _ **hank you for your continuous support.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

When Lou showed a photo of Joyce, that was all it took for deep down buried memories to resurface. With his eyes were still plastered to Joyce's face on Lou' phone, Danny mumbled, "She's is the one who did all these to me? I can't really remember." Danny looked up at Lou.

"Those were some memories the doc couldn't reverse. He said probably those were probably disturbed by the effects of drugs used on you." Lou said as he kept a close eye on Danny's facial expression. "Danny, you know her?" Lou asked, hoping Danny would tear up suspicious thought but then…

"Yes." Danny barely whispered.

Lou took in a deep breath. He wasn't expecting that.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Chin," Kono called as she practically ran into her cousin's office.

"Lou is coming over with Danny," Chin informed.

"Now?"

"Yes, Lou might have accidentally spilled out about Joyce and Danny demanded to see her. So, Lou just showed her pictures first, but guess what Danny told Lou?"

"That he knows her."

Chin frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Joyce was very confident when she was talking to us like she had some kind of leverage. So, I did some digging into Danny's work before he came to Hawaii."

"And?"

Kono handed her tablet to Chin.

"What is it?" Chin asked as he took the tablet from Kono.

"Read the news headline."

 _Josie Antwi, 26, killed in drug crackdown. Two police officers suspected as witnesses claim unarmed 26- years old was framed by officials._

"Josie Antwi? Antwi? Joyce's family?"

"Yes. She was Joyce's elder sister and the only family member she had."

"So, how is this connected to Danny?"

"Chin, Danny was one of two police officers that were suspected."

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny had been quiet the entire car ride to Palace. Lou, as much as he wanted to ask questions about Joyce to Danny, he knew Danny was only preparing himself for what he was about to face.

Once they reached the Palace, Lou parked the car and turned the engine off. He turned to Danny. "You need a minute?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Take as long you need. I will wait for you at the entrances. I will let Chin and Kono that you're here."

Lou stepped out and walked to the entrances. As he was walking, he took out his phone and texted to Chin. Reaching the entrances, Lou against the wall and waited to Danny. Lou was really worried, he couldn't imagine what must be going through Danny's mind.

-H50-H50-H50-

 _Newark, New Jersey police are under pressure to explain the killing of a 26-year-old woman from Los Angeles. Josie Antwi died on Thursday night in Newark amid allegations that she was framed by two police officers, who witnesses said forced the women to hold a gun, fire and run. A nearby CCTV footage showed Josie Antwi being dragged by one officer to a park where her body was later found, raising doubt about an official report that said she was shot because she fired at police officer first. According to the police report, Josie Antwi ran when she saw the officer approaching her. She then pulled out a gun and opened fire at the policemen, who shot back. Witnesses told local media that the woman was unarmed._

Chin looked up from the tablet to Kono with slightly widened eyes. Thousands of questions were running through his mind, he didn't know which one to ask first. Chin set the tablet down on his table before he rubbed his forehead. "The headline says here, two police officers were suspected but then in the report, CCTV footage only showed one officer. Did you find out anything on that?"

Kono inhaled, as she sat on the corner of his table. "I couldn't get the exact details but I do find out is that Danny was suspected first but then during the investigation by internal affairs, they found that Danny was not in the scene when the shooting happened."

"Where was he then?"

"I was at the apartment beside the park."

Both Chin and Kono gasped slightly. Kono quickly got down from the table and Chin jumped to his feet. Danny was standing at the edge of the glass door, with Lou behind him.

"Danny, I'm sorry. We didn't realize you…"

Danny forced a smile as he waved his hand to dismiss Chin's apology. He entered the room and turned to the rest to the team members. "I was not there, so, I didn't know what happened to her sister."

"Can you tell us what really happened from your perspective?" Kono asked.

"For quite some time, the tenants had been complaining about suspicious activities in the park. We suspect it to be drug related activities. So, that particular day, we got a call from a tenant, she said she saw a woman roaming around, carrying a bag, so she asked us to check on that. We reached the scene, since I still fresh at that time, my partner sent me up to talk to this lady who called us." Danny shrugged. "So, I went up, asked her a couple of questions, and when I was about to leave, I heard the gunshots. I ran to the park and saw her sprawled in blood, he said she shot first and he shot her in self-defense. So, just like you guys, I don't know what really happened."

"What happened to the case then?"

"It was total chaos. The public outrage over the shooting was spreading and the chief had ordered us to be taken into custody but then I was released because the old lady testified in support of me, and even the CCTV footage only showed one officer. Although the face was not clear, based on the height and weight, Internal Affairs decided it was not me. I was reinstated and after some time, the case was dropped."

"Dropped?" Lou raised his eyebrows.

"Josie's bag contained 2.7 kilograms of Cocaine, concealed in 164 capsules kept in two liquor cartons. So, they justified saying she was involved with drug and it was possible that she could have shot first to protect herself. Although we had a witness saying Josie was unharmed, the attorney raised doubt on the distance. The witness was watching from the 10th floor, and it was dark, so…" Danny shrugged.

"But you were not willing to believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe at that time. One side, it was my partner then the other side, this women… I just don't know." Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Then Joyce came from Los Angeles, she claimed that her sister was in New Jersey just to visit her friends and that she had a decent job back in LA, she wouldn't be involved in drugs and all. She begged me to do something, not to defend my partner and tell the truth. I told her what I know and she was not ready to believe me."

"Guess she is not willing to believe until now," Kono whispered.

"Joyce was raised by her sister, Josie from a very young age and she looked up to her sister as a hero. She believed her sister to be innocent and not knowing what really happened from her sister's perspective, I guess it feeds her obsession." Danny added.

"I think she began to harbor a great hatred for all those involved in his sister's case. Danny, did you know that your former partner, just vanished, they never found him?" Kono questioned.

"I know, and now, I can guess what could have really happened to him."

The other three remained silent. They were lost of words to console Danny.

"It seems unbelievable, you know," Danny's lower lip trembled. "Years back, she was an ordinary woman fighting to prove her sister's innocence, and today she's in FBI's wanted list." Danny's expression closed up. "I want to her see."

"Are you sure you're ready for this Danny?"

"What choice do you think I have?"

-H50-H50-H50-

Joyce looked up and smiled when she saw Danny, "Danny, so nice of you to join me…consciously this time."

"I just want to know why?"

"Oh come on, you seeing me after so long, what no welcoming greetings for me?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah." Joyce shrugged. "You do know how to shut off people."

"What happened before was between you and me, if you wanted to do something about it, you should come to me, and leave Steve out of this."

"Steve?" Joyce scrunched up her face, pretend for be thinking. "Oh, oh, the person you actually shot?" Joyce smirked. "Scratch that, the person that I made you shoot at?"

Danny slammed his hand on the interrogation table. "Steve had nothing to do with this, why did you have to hurt him?"

"But Danny, he meant so much to you, didn't he? I heard you gave him half of your liver." Joyce glowered at him before she continued. "I want you to feel the pain that I'm feeling, the pain that doesn't go away even after all these years. Just when you think it's gone, it comes back right at you. I wanted you to feel that. Can you feel me now, Danny?"

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. All feedback are appreciated. T**_ _ **hank you for your continuous support.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

" _Can you feel me now, Danny?"_

Danny looked at Joyce. She wasn't the same girl he saw years back anymore and she never would be again. Danny only could see a broken women, shattered really, her life robbed from her when her sister died and she depended on revenge to hold her soul together. The cracks in her mind were suddenly visible for Danny. He could imagine her uncontrollable emotions, how dark her life would have been for all these years.

With all the dark memories held within, Joyce was damaged, seemingly not repairable. At that moment, Danny knew there was nothing he could do to heal her, after all, he was cracked and damaged himself. So he decided to give what she wanted if that would put her at peace.

Inhaling deeply, he looked directly into her eyes. "You win, Joyce. If your pain is what you wanted me to feel, then I'm feeling it now. Just like you, broken, damaged and lost, so yes, Joyce, you win."

Saying those words, Danny walked out the room without a backward glance.

-H50-H50-H50-

The cousins stayed behind to continue their interrogation with Joyce after Danny walked out. Lou, however, choose to find his friend, after all, he promised to stay by his side. Lou walked back to the office to find Danny sitting with tired eyes, slumped over his couch.

Lou sat beside Danny and gently rubbed his back. Sitting on the couch of the left, with his shoulders sagged and his chin propped on his hands, Danny looked lost in time.

"I know it's a stupid question but I'm going to ask anyway, are you okay?"

Danny responded with a bitter chuckle. "No, Lou. I'm not okay but thanks for asking."

"Listen, if you want to talk about it…"

"Thanks for offering Lou, but no, I don't want to talk about anything today. I just want to be alone for a while, don't get me wrong."

"Hey, hey…" Lou quickly said. "I understand, you want some time with yourself. Take all the time you need and in case you want someone to talk to, I'm just one phone call away."

"Thanks, Lou." Danny smiled slightly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"You just have to name it."

"Can you drive me back to the hospital? I want to sit with Steve for a while."

-H50-H50-H50-

"You said you will give us what we want if we give what you want. We gave you some time with Danny so now, tell us what we want to know."

"Yeah, yeah." Joyce rolled her eyes. "What you guys want to know?"

"Why did you went to see Michelle Shioma?"

"She's a friend. I got to know her a few years back, so once I landed I went to see her. I needed some advice."

"Advice?" Kono raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, heard that she had some experiences with you guys, so I thought she would be helpful and she was. I couldn't have done all these without her help. Some of her information was really useful."

"You said she's a friend and now you gave her up just like that?"

Joyce shrugged. "She doesn't mind, she's already in prison and besides she wants you guys to know that she was involved. She wants you guys to know that even from the prison, she will find a way to mess you guys, especially Steve since he stopped her from getting a deal. So, make sure he knows about this if he makes out alive."

Chin crossed his arms over his chest. He needed to keep himself calm.

"It was like killing two birds with one stone, you know? I wanted Danny and she wanted Steve, so my plan falls in tune with what we both wanted."

"How is that?" Kono asked.

"Danny has to live the rest of his life, knowing he shot his friend, and Steve, if he made it, he need to live knowing he was nearly killed by the man he trusted the most. I cracked open both with one plan."

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny was not a fan of hospitals. He always hated all the emergencies, the life threating situations. While he was stepping in through the automatic sliding glass door, an ambulance had just pulled up at the entrances. The back door burst opened, and the paramedics wheeled in the patient on a trolley. The patient was a child in a neck brace and he was screaming. His mother was trying to console him before the doctor came running and took him away from her. With one hand on the wall and another hand covering her mouth, she was crying silently. Danny walked pass her and mentally prayed for the boy's well-being.

Danny's heart began to pound harder as he was getting closer to Steve's room. Danny clenched his fists as he hesitantly took each step. His feet were trembling. Once in a while, his legs twitched, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint away from the hospital but then she will really win. Back at the Palace, he let she to win, but was he really going to allow her to win?

 _No._ Danny said to himself. She will not break him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Danny quickly apologized when he almost knocked a doctor on his way to Steve's room.

"It's okay, young man." The doctor looked at Danny. "Detective Williams?"

"Yes?" Danny answered uncertainly.

"I'm Dr. Lenski, Steve's doctor." The doctor introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Oh." Danny shook his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know and you can call me Danny."

"No worries, Danny. We didn't properly meet before."

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked, as he looked past Dr. Lenski and saw a nurse was hovering over Steve.

"He woke up."

"He woke up?" Danny asked, his eyes lit up. He was about to walk past Dr. Lenski to Steve when Dr. Lenski got his arm.

"He's asleep."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he wasn't coherent at all when he woke up the first time, at least this time his pupil reached to the light shone but then since his body still very weak, he's asleep again before we can conduct any test but I would say it's a good improvement compared to the first time."

"What is his real condition, Doc?"

"You hold Commander's medical power of attorney, right?"

Danny simply nodded.

"Come on, let's talk in my room."

Danny followed Dr. Lenski, thinking about how ironic the situation was. Steve trusted him to make his health care decision but then he turned to be the reason for Steve to be in hospital first of all.

"Have a seat."

Dr. Lenski's word snapped Danny out his thought. He didn't even know when did they reach to his room. Danny sat and waited.

"I know you weren't there when I explained about Commander's condition to Kono. How much do you know about his condition?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Actually, I don't know much. I..I," Danny struggled, he was wondering how to tell Dr. Lenski. _I was the one who shot him_. It wasn't easy to say out loud.

But thankfully Dr. Lenski understood, after all, he was closely following the development of the case and he choose to ease Danny's discomfort because he knew what he was about to tell will be more disturbing.

"It's okay, Danny." He forced a smile. "Commander's condition has improved a little but his body is still weak and it will take time to recover from the blood loss and impact to the heart and lung made by the bullet. He's able to regulate breathing on his own but due to reduced capability of his lungs, he's having difficulties to get enough oxygen. We have started oxygen therapy to help him."

"Oxygen therapy?"

"Yes. Oxygen therapy uses compressed oxygen. This type comes as gas in a tank for storage. A meter helps watch the amount of oxygen he will breathe in. The oxygen moves through a tube from the device then it enters his body through a face mask for now and once he is conscious we will change it to a nasal cannula."

"How long will he needing this?"

"Until his lungs back to normal, able to take in the oxygen it needs by its own. I'm more concerned about the effects on his brain when the oxygen supply was slightly interrupted."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. "What kind of effects?"

"Danny, I think you do know that the brain needs a constant supply of oxygen to survive and function. Any interruption in this supply leads to a condition called hypoxia, which can cause brain injury but then his body responded to hypoxia by increasing blood flow to the brain in an attempt to restore an adequate supply of oxygen. However, it is only possible to increase brain blood flow to about twice the normal level. So, if it was not enough to compensate for the hypoxia, brain function will be disturbed and symptoms will become apparent. Right now, I cannot say any about the brain injury since he was not conscious enough to show any symptoms."

"What…" Danny cleared his throat again. "What kind of brain injury is possible in his situation?"

"Usually, the longer a person is unconscious, the higher the risk for death or brain death, and the lower the chances of recovery. In Commander's case, he was only briefly unconscious. So, I can confidently tell you that he will recover many functions, but he will have abnormal movements, like weakness in arms and legs, and lack of coordination. Movement disorders are quite common and physical therapy will help. I'm more concerned about possibilities of memories difficulties and seizures which may sometimes occur, and may be continuous."

"What kinds of memories difficulties are we looking at?"

"It could range from inability to recall facts, names of objects or people, recognize faces, learn new information, or recall autobiographical facts."

"So you're saying there is a possibility for him not to remember what happened?"

Dr. Lenski nodded. "There is also a possibility where he might not remember you, or even himself."

-H50-H50-H50-

After a disturbing conversation with Dr. Lenski, Danny was back to Steve's room, sitting beside his bed, holding his hand.

Danny sighed out loudly before he let out a bitter laugh. "When did thing become so awkward between us, Steve?"

"I'm not sure what would hurt me more, Steve…" Danny wiped the tear that he couldn't control. "You waking up not remembering me at all, or you waking remembering that I'm the one who shot you."

* * *

 _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. T**_ _ **hank you for your continuous support.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 **3 months later.**

The waves roll back and forth from the shore and with every step Steve was taking, the sand shifted. The beach will always be Steve's go-to place. An ocean's breeze always had put Steve's mind at ease and today he was back to the same place, hoping it would give the comforting he needed. He turned and stared down the shore.

A little further from him, on his right stood Danny, with hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes glued to the waves.

Steve took slow steps to Danny and stood beside Danny, with arms crossed and eyes locked on the waves. It took Danny a while to realize that Steve was finally beside him.

"Hey," Steve whispered first.

"Hey," Danny whispered back.

"How was New Jersey?"

"Jersey was good, Grace and Charlie had a good time, I had a good time, thank you for suggesting me to take some time off and spend time with my folks. I really needed that."

"Yeah?" Steve smiled a little. "Glad you had a good time." Both continue to keep their eyes on the waves. "Danny, I don't like how things have turned out to be too formal between us," Steve whispered after some time.

"Steve…"

"Zip it, you need to hear what I'm going to say." Steve inhaled before he continued. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't remember what happened when I first woke up, and I had put you in the position of explaining it to me. I can't even imagine what it would have been like for you and I'm sorry again because I tried a little to avoid you after knowing what happened, okay? I was weak, in pain and I was confused. When I know what happened, why I was in the hospital, I was shocked; I just needed some time to process it, okay? But you very conveniently interpreted that I hated you and you keep maintaining the distance between us, even when I'm trying hard to be close to again, like what you are doing right now."

When Danny looked up, it Steve breath away. The hurt in eyes remained the same, and Steve wondered what else he needed to do to in order to take it away. Danny doesn't deserve to be the one to carry those painful memories.

"Danny, let it go. Just let it go, buddy." Steve puffed out his chest. "I just want my Danno back."

"I wish I can give you the old Danno back, Steve. I really wish but…"

"But what, Danny?" Steve turned straight to Danny as he threw his hands in the air. "I know he is still in there." Steve poked his pointing finger on Danny's chest. "Maybe you are the one who is not allowing him out."

"Do you think all this is easy for me?" Danny raised his voice. "How I wish that I can wipe those memories, but I can't…my mind just won't stop…I can't…" Tears shone in his eyes.

Steve could feel Danny's emotion. There was nothing more left to say because sometimes words just fail but where words fail, actions speak. He walked up to Danny slowly and pulled him closer to him, wrapping his arms around Danny. Steve's embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms wrapped very protectively around Danny's frail body. Despite the heaviness in his heart, Danny sunk into the warmth of Steve's hug. Danny felt as if the world around him melted away as he squeezed Steve back, not wanting the moment to end.

"It's not what happens that is hurting you, Danny. It's your response to what happened that is hurting you." Steve mumbled over Danny's shoulder. "I'm not blaming you, so you shouldn't blame yourself either. Guilt is a toxic, Danny. Forgiving yourself is important as forgiving others."

When they finally parted, Steve looked into Danny's eyes. "Forgive yourself, Danny, after all, it was not your fault."

Steve continued when Danny remained silent. "I'm not going to let Shioma win, Danny. Now you are the one who needs to decide whether you want to Joyce to win or not."

Danny drew in a long breath. "I'm struggling, Steve."

"I'm too, Danny," Steve admitted. "But like always, we will go through this…" Steve extended his hand. "Together."

Danny's lips curved up into a small smile. He took Steve's hand into his and gave it a little squeeze. "Together."

Steve's touch made Danny warmer somehow, his future waiting for him seemed a little less bleak. Danny's mind was finally able to find some peace. How could it be that he was not able to see that Steve's love for him was still the same as it was before? Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. He inwardly thanked God and held Steve's hand a little tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. Steve's love was like an anchor; it will always take him back home.

 **The End.**

* * *

 ** _I have some work coming up my way. I'm not sure if I will be able update and I don't want to leave it hanging. I was looking for different way to end the story, so here it is._** _ **Sincere apologies for the mistakes if there are any. T**_ _ **hank you for your continuous support.**_


End file.
